Timmy Gives Up
by TheMasenkoMan
Summary: Timmy gives up on a certain girl. You probably already know who it is. One shot


A/N- I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading lately! I was busy with homework, Christmas, and my science project. Also, Norton blocked fanfiction. _

Timmy: Excuses, excuses.

*Glares at Timmy* So, I'm writing an FOP fic this time! Surprised aren't you? This is just a one-shot to tide you over 'til I update my other story. In fact, I might make this into a chapter story. So, Timmy, if you would please do the disclaimer?

Timmy: As if.

You sure you wanna challenge my author powers?

Timmy: Yep.

OH TOOOOOOTIEEEEE!

Timmy: Yikes! Fine. I'll do it. SuperShadowify does not own FOP, Nick, or any characters associated with them.

Good Timmy. On with the story!

Timmy Gives Up, or My Miserable Love Life

It was a normal day in Dimmsdale. Or so you would think. We now go to the possibly one and only school (besides the middle, high, and preschools) in Dimmsdale. We see the star of our story very miserable, with his head hung low, talking to pink, green, and purple inanimate objects. Now, to the normal person, you would dismiss him as crazy, insane, or lonely. He was none of those. You see, Timmy Turner had a big secret, one so big, he couldn't trust to tell anyone. He had Fairy God Parents. Normally he would be peppy and cheerful, despite the middle fingers life seems to keep dealing to him, but today he was very miserable. "What's the matter, sport?" asked his pink pencil. This Fairy, Wanda, was (usually) the smartest of the group and was typically the voice of reason. "I bet it's about Trixie Tang!" said his green eraser. This was Cosmo, the more reckless and idiotic of the group, though he did have his moments."Poof Poof!" this came from his purple sharpener, Baby Poof. Poof was, of course, the baby of the group, but could cause catastrophes sometimes. "Guys," he started, "if you don't mind, I REALLY don't wanna talk about it." "So it is Trixie, isn't it?" "Cosmo, shut up!" exclaimed Wanda. "No, its okay Wanda, he's right. It's just that every time I try to ask her out, I get rejected!" "Well Sport, there is the chart…" "No Wanda, that's not it! You remember the Darkness adventure right?" A nod. "And then when Jorgen wiped our memories right?" Another nod. "Well if it were true love, she would have remembered it! And the day after it happened, I got her alone and even asked her if she remembered it! And she said no!" Wanda looked surprised and angry at how hurt he looked. "I think she just liked me 'cause I was a hero." And, if by a freak coincidence, Trixie and her crew appeared across the hall. "Stay here guys. There's something I have to do." So Timmy walked over to the popular crew, and right when he was about to be pummeled by the security guard, he stopped him. "Wait," he said. "There's something I have to say." Trixie looked at her watch. "We have a few minutes, so go ahead." Timmy nodded. "Trixie Tang, you know that I've liked you for a long time. And, well, I've been trying for the longest time to get you to like me back." At that point, everyone in the school surrounded them, including the faculty and staff. "I guess you could say that it took me a while to realize that those were just fruitless efforts. I should've just listened to everyone else when they told me to give up. But I didn't. In hindsight, it could've saved a lot of heartbreak in the past. So, I'm almost done here, I just want to say these last three words." Timmy hung his head low and clenched his fists. "I-"He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "-Give-"at this point, everyone surrounding them was chewing their fingernails out of anticipation. "-up." With that last word, all of his hopes of being with Trixie were crushed by the cruel hand of fate. Then Timmy picked up his stuff, ran out the door, and cried all the way home.

Wow. I did not think I could write that much. But this has been rolling around in my head for a while. So I guess this is it. R&R.

Timmy: Like they really want to.

GRRR!

Timmy: Oh gee. I'm so scared.

TOOOTIEEEEE!

Timmy: FINE! R&-FRICKIN'-R!


End file.
